disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Fusion
Digimon Fusion|デジモンクロスウォーズ|Dejimon Kurosu Wōzu|lit. "Digimon Xros Wars"}}, Japanese name pronounced Digimon Cross Wars, is the sixth anime series in the Digimon franchise by Akiyoshi Hongo. It is divided into three seasons, with the second titled , and the third titled . The third season is considered a separate series by Crunchyroll. It is the first ''Digimon anime series to not have an associated movie. Its first episode aired on July 6, 2010 on TV Asahi, making it the first season in the series to air on another network in Japan (Fuji Television aired all other seasons prior to Xros Wars). Three and a quarter years after the end of the fifth season, a new sixth series was confirmed by Bandai for the Digimon anime. The official name of the series was revealed in the June issue of Shueisha's V-Jump magazine. The art style for the series is more like the first four seasons than that of Digimon Data Squad, and traditions such as the Goggles have been brought back. It is also the first Digimon series to be broadcast in Widescreen and in Hi-Def. Toei filed a trademark for a "Digimon Fusion Battles" with the US Patent and Trademark Office, while Crunchyroll began pre-releasing English subbed versions on November 21, 2011. Bandai announced in a press release on September 25, 2012 that it had acquired and would debut the series on October 8-11 at MIPCOM in Cannes, France. The premiere of Digimon Xros Wars in Japan coincided with the release of a broad range of merchandise, such as the Super Digica Taisen card game, the Digimon X Arena arcade game, the Digimon Xros Loader virtual pet, the Digimon Xros Figure Series toys, and a series of straps that were sold in capsule toy vending machines. The name of The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time is a reference to the Japanese film, The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. Plot summary Mikey Kudō, a 7th grade boy, heard a mysterious melody and followed it to an alley where a mysterious, legendary Digivice called the Xros Loader appeared in front of him. Accompanied by his friends, Akari Hinomoto and Zenjirou Tsurugi, they were dragged into the Digital World. They soon realized that the Digital World was a place inhabited by living creatures named Digimon and is now slowly being taken over by an evil empire named the Bagra Army. Now, Mikey and his "Xros Heart" team become an important figure to free the world from the Bagra Army, led by their Emperor Bagramon. When the Digital World was separated into 108 Zones with an element named "Code Crown" placed in each Zone, it invites few parties to collect the Code Crown to claim each Zone, to achieve the goal into uniting and taking over the Digital World. Feeling the strong responsibility to save the world, Mikey forms his own group named Xros Heart, which is considered a strong threat to the Bagra Army, and battles along with some other parties including another human boy, Kiriha Aonuma, and his Blue Flare group. Also a human girl, Nene Amano, with her team Twilight. However, Nene is later revealed to be a figurehead for Twilight's true leader DarkKnightmon, who blackmailed her into aiding him. But when he attempts to dispose of her once she outlived her usefulness, Nene joins Xros Heart. Later on, Xros Heart learns that the Code Crowns have the power to make the wishes of those who reunite them come true, but Bagramon manages to take them all while Mikey, Akari, and Zenjirou are sent back to the human world along with Shoutmon and Tactimon. With Xros Heart's core members disposed of, it revealed Bagramon has a younger brother DarkKnightmon as they begin their reign over the Digital World. Ending up in their hometown of Kyoto, the human Xros Heart members and Shoutmon meet Omnimon, a DigiMemory-sealed Digimon who gave Taiki his red Xros Loader. However, a giant Tactimon appears causing havoc, but thanks to the courage of Akari and friendship of Zenjirou, Shoutmon is able to digivolve to OmegaShoutmon and destroys Tactimon for good. Then, Omnimon use his remaining energy to send Mikey and Shoutmon back to the Digital World while Akari and Zenjirou wait for their chance to return the Digital World to assist Mikey. Category:Television series by Disney Category:Fan Fiction Category:T.V. Shows Category:Disney Category:Anime Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Digimon Spin-off